When The Vampire King Lays Claim
by Madara12
Summary: If he could not have Juuri he would have the next best thing, her daughter. Rido Kuran plans to become the Vampire King and make Yuuki his mate, willingly or not. One shot for now, but may turn into a full story with enough requests. Rated M for explicit sexual scenes and adult language. Rido Kuran x Yuuki Kuran (Dark Rido/Rape)


**This is a tad graphic. I got wet writing this, I'll admit it xD**

"My, how you've grown into a beautiful thing, just like Juuri," a tall man with mismatched eyes appears from the darkness of the woods before the young prefect.

"Who are you?" Yuki demands, not liking the way her mother's name sounded on this man's lips.

The stranger chuckles darkly in response, stepping forward as Yuki steps back. _Strong willed and proud, definitely her mother's daughter_, he purrs mentally. Her blood would more than satisfy the hunger he had constantly felt the last 10 years.

"I suppose I should introduce myself to you properly little princess." He gives her a mocking bow, letting his long dark curls frame his face handsomely. "I am Rido Kuran, the true head of the Kuran family, your uncle and-" he fixes Yuki a sinister smile as her eyes widen in daunting realization.

"The one who ended your parents' lives."

"You bastard," Yuki cries out in anger and sorrow. "Why are you here, haven't you ruined my life enough?!" The newly turned vampire's eyes begin to glow red with rage. She secretly wishes she'd stayed in the Night Dorms as Kaname had instructed instead of going for a walk to clear her head, no one would be able to hear her this far in the woods.

The smirk on Rido's face only widens. "I've come for your sweet blood Juuri, draining you once wasn't enough to satisfy me and I would so_ love_ to hear your futile cries for **_Kaname_** to save you." The older vampire laughs cruelly, suddenly lunging at Yuki faster than she can blink.

The young girl manages to dodge his attack just in time as she launches herself onto a tree branch above.

"Hn, a game of cat and mouse Juuri? How fitting, seeing as**_ I _**was always the one chasing **_you_**," he says the last half bitterly, remembering the devotion he had shown his little sister only to be passed over for the insolent and weak Haruka.

Seeing her Uncle's moment of hesitation, Yuuki makes a break for Cross Academy, leaping from branch to branch as fast as her legs will go. She spares a glance back, only to see Rido is no where in sight. Yuuki lets out a small sigh of relief, but doesn't slow down her pace. She may have caught the other vampire by surprise, but she wasn't within the safety of the Academy or Kaname yet.

A vine wraps itself around Yuuki's leg causing the young girl to shriek and lose her footing. As the vampiress falls, she sees the thing that grabbed her is not a vine, but a trail of blood branching off and spreading across her body. Like a puppeteer, Rido guides the blood whip down with his fingertips, lowering his niece into his firm grasp.

He presses his body into her back, enjoying the feeling of her petite frame molded against his and the shudder of fear that ripples through the young girl's skin.

"10 years I have waited to taste you again Juuri. Such a tease, but no more," he chuckles against her throat, letting his fangs graze her skin.

Yuuki wanted to cry out for Kaname so badly, she couldn't let the monster who killed her parents take something else precious from her brother, leaving him alone in this world.

"I am **not** Juuri!" she snarls, letting her waves of anger surge through Rido.

The vampire hesitates as his niece's energy collides painfully with his own. Though she looked almost identical to Juuri and even possessed her mother's fiery spirit, Yuuki was her own person. Rido could feel she was stronger, kinder, and her blood much sweeter than his past love's. Why end such perfection by making her into one meal when he could keep her, break her, and mold her into the mate and divine blood slave he had always wanted?

"No, you are not Juuri, you're even **_better_**. You, Yuuki Kuran will be my mate and once I kill my troublesome nephew Kaname, you will be my Queen after I take my rightful place as _the Vampire King_."

Yuuki cannot believe her Uncle's words. How did he think she could ever love him after what he had done to her and Kaname? She would not be his to own and do with as he pleased like a plaything. A hollow laugh escapes the young girl's lips, causing Rido to frown.

"I will** never** belong to _you_, Rido. Kaname is my fiance and I refuse to be with anyone else. If you want my blood, you'll have to kill me," her words are barely above a whisper, but her defiance is absolute.

Rido grabs Yuuki's hair roughly, pulling her head back and baring her neck to him. "We'll see about that my princess. You see, I can't smell his scent on you, meaning you haven't been mated and are fair game for me. You will come to find that I am_ far_ superior to my nephew and you will not be able to resist me even if you try. In fact, you will come to love me so deeply little Yuuki, that it will be physically painful for you to be away from me. You will _beg_ me to drink your blood and be inside of you."

An involuntary shudder makes it's way down to Yuuki's most sensitive parts as Rido drags his tongue along her neck slowly, ravishing the succulent taste of his niece's skin. He feels his manhood harden in response and the older Kuran grinds himself into the young vampiress, giving into his animal instincts to assert his dominance. With a powerful growl, Rido sinks his fangs into the divine warmth of Yuuki's neck, moaning against her skin as her sweet blood rushes past his lips.

Every instinct in Yuuki's body is screaming for her to submit. Though her mind cries out for Kaname, the aura of such a powerful pure blood makes Yuuki's knees weak. Kaname had a similar effect when he touched her, she'd felt her heart flutter and her body called to his, but this was much more intense. She was consumed by a dark seduction that spread her involuntary legs and created a dampness in her virgin folds. A fire lit in that tender, wet spot that cried to be claimed and ravished. Just the blissful feeling of being connected to her uncle by his strong fang and bite made Yuuki moan in ecstasy despite her desperate attempts to bite her lip shut.

Rido purrs in satisfaction against her throat, hearing her need for him drove him past his self control. Without lessening his bite, the Kuran commands his blood whips to strip off his clothes leaving him bare against his Yuuki. _His Yuuki_, the thought arouses him more than even Juuri had. Yuuki's clothes follow, making her gasp at the sudden feeling of the cold wind against her skin and fear for what her Uncle had planned.

The smell of her fear, fills Rido's nostrils and erases all rational thought from his mind. Below their human exterior, vampires were animals driven by primal desires and the only thing that burned in the vampire's blood was his urge to take his mate. He releases his grip on Yuuki and she falls weakly to the ground from blood loss, landing on all fours, the perfect position for him to penetrate her.

She looks pathetically back up at her Uncle who's eyes glow with an inhuman thirst for her body and the pink between her legs. "Rido don't do this. Kaname will kill you when he finds out, leave now if you value your life."

Rido laughs cruelly, ignoring Yuuki as he crouches down to grind his hard length against her folds teasingly. "I don't want to hear his name on your lips again my sweet, you belong to _**me**_ now."

Yuuki bites back a moan and forces her legs shut, sending a glare at the older vampire. "You can break my body," she hisses venomously. "But I will **never** be yours!"

Rido's inner beast howls gleefully at the challenge. "We shall see about that, my little Yuuki."

His hands forcefully spread her legs with ease as he enjoys the sight of her wriggling against his hold. He would not be easy even if she was a virgin, she needed to know who she belonged to. Once she submitted to his will he would consider her pleasure.

Without warning, Rido slams the length of his hard cock deep inside Yuuki, howling in pleasure at her tightness and the satisfying sound of her hymen tearing through the night mixed with her scream of pain. He doesn't even allow her time to adjust, the vampire roughly grabs Yuuki's hips and slams himself into her as hard and deep as he can, filling his mate with every inch of his manhood, marking her body as his own.

The tears stream down Yuuki's face as she feels her body being torn apart by her Uncle's large member. She'd always imagined her first time being sweet, romantic, and with Kaname not crying, humiliated, and forced to mate against her will. Rido didn't even seem to be satisfied just taking her virginity, continuing to drive himself deeper and deeper inside her like a hungry animal, stretching her to fit him and only him.

With each thrust the sharp pain slowly ebbs away little by little. Much to Yuuki's horror a foreign but, delightful tingling starts to build in her womanhood. Rido's cock hits a sensitive spot in her, that makes the vampiress gasp in surprise and pleasure.

"You like me being inside of you little one?" Rido coos mockingly, taking a moment to pause, withdrawing himself completely from her then pushing all the way back in at an agonizingly slow pace.

Yuuki grits her teeth angrily refusing to respond, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing she was enjoying this. The thought immediately makes her feel ashamed, knowing she is betraying Kaname just by not hating what Rido was doing to her body.

Still, she can't control the sense of loss when Rido pulls out of her wetness and she subconsciously grinds her hips against his to pull him deeper inside. The tingling becomes waves of sweetness that send delightful shudders through her body making her feel warm and her pussy drip.

Rido grins in triumph as his little niece grows so very wet around his member. He notices the slight twitching of her hips against his and knowing her secret desires, grabs her shoulders and begins slamming himself in and out of her mercilessly.

An inhuman cry tears from Yuuki's throat as her eyes fill with new kinds of tears. She was in bliss, the world fell away and all that mattered was Rido forcing himself deeper inside her body, filling her, consuming her with the fires of his very being.

"Mmm your mouth can deny me with pretty little lies Yuuki but, your body betrays you. I can tell you're loving our coupling just as much as I am," he laughs sinisterly in triumph.

Yuuki wants to argue, scream at him, anything to deny his words, but wave after wave of pleasure crashes through the young vampire and moans escape her lips over and over. A new yearning fills her as the frictions between their bodies intensifies, whispering dark temptations in her mind. _Let him fill you with his seed, become one, become pregnant, let him make you whole again and again._

Her body shudders as the fire in her womanhood grows and rises up to her stomach threatening to consume her in an explosion of ecstasy. "Something's-s co-co-ming," she gasps at the feeling, her pussy dripping involuntarily now as Rido only quickens his pace.

He feels himself on the verge of climax, her womb calls to him, begging to be filled. It was a request he would take deep satisfaction in fulfilling. He slams into Yuuki with all his might, loving the sound of her screams and her body writhing beneath his. His chiseled abs glisten with sweat and he groans as his cock begins to throb, an overpowering orgasm tearing through him.

Yuuki feels Rido's manhood hum deep inside her, the vibrating makes her pussy clench around him in pleasure, beckoning his release. With a roar of pleasure Rido's cock erupts and his seed fills Yuuki's womanhood, spurting deep into her womb. The feeling of his warmth inside her makes Yuuki feel so alive, so complete that a blinding orgasm surges through her and with a strangled cry, Yuuki cums all over Rido's hard member. Her wetness shudders around him as delicious tingles electrify and spark through her body.

Rido grins down at his Yuuki, she truly was his now. Not only had he claimed her body in that moment, their essences had mingled and connected as well. They were mates now and she would belong to him forever. He surveys her no longer innocent body with satisfaction, hearing her cries of pleasure had been so delicious and he wished Kaname had been there to witness him taking the thing he'd loved most of all. Through the smell of Yuuki's arousal, Rido picks up another scent that fills him with pride and a deep satisfaction. He could tell Yuuki had conceived, just from their first mating. A pleased growl escapes his throat though he hates pulling himself out of her.

A feeling of loss overcomes Yuuki as Rido's hard warmth slides out of her tightness. Then cold reality floods through her. She had just been raped by her Uncle and she'd enjoyed it! Kaname would** never** forgive her. Tears of shame and anger roll down her cheeks as she screams at her Uncle.

"How could you do this to me?! I hate you Rido, you bastard!" A sudden voice infiltrating her mind interrupts her furious cries. _Sleep_, it commands. Overcome with exhaustion from her ordeal and constantly crying, Yuuki succumbs to the voice and fades into unconsciousness.

Rido scoops Yuuki up in his arms, pressing her bare body against his chest. Her face is troubled even in sleep, but he finds her anguish so appealing. He looks down at the girl with a sadistic fondness.

"Soon you will come to appreciate me, my little princess," he whispers, dragging his tongue up her cheek, reveling in the taste of her tears. The vampire disappears into the night leaving only the echo of his cruel laughter in his wake.


End file.
